Not Today Matt Dillon
by Katherine1992
Summary: Matt tries to prove to Kitty that, despite the past few dates he has broken...for his badge mean nothing, but a much need trip alone turns disasterous for the two...
1. Chapter 1

A**fter days apart, Matt and Kitty finally try to have some peace and quiet, alone together, but everyone knows the badge stands in the way**

They had set off. Just the two alone, riding away, from Dodge. Matt wanted to head South, for two reasons: 1, it was furthest from home. 2, He owed Kitty time alone, after he had broken several other dates with her.

He had chosen not to take the stage, because he wanted to stop when he wanted too. Kitty laid on his left arm. They had been driving until the sun was just about to set. Matt found he and Kitty a private cave. " Let's settle here for the night honey." he said. She nodded, taking in her surroundings.

Once setting everything out, the two laid together." Hear that?" the redhead asked. Matt sat and observed." No, what?" he said." Quiet. It's peace and quiet Marshall." Kitty smiles. She enlaced his big fingers with hers. He stole a quick but meaningful kiss. She didn't look him in the face when she talked, he knew she was hurt.

" Kit, look, I'm sorry. This badge..my job. I can't help what happens." he was very sorry. Kitty finally looked his way, " I know Matt... I know, but lately, that's all that has consumed you. Why, I'm beginnin' to hate you for it." she smirked. " Oh Kitty, we talked about this long ago." he gently brushed a loose red curl from her face. She didn't want to say more. She got closer to her Marshall and looked up at him," Goodnight, cowboy" she replied. He kissed her head and they drifted off.

_Meanwhile back in Dodge_, Doc, Festus, and Newly sat at the Longbranch for their afternoon talk. " How long do you reckon Mizz Kitty and Matthew will be gone?" Festus asked the old doctor beside him. He stared into his beer before looking at the man." I'm not sure, but it's non of our business." he shot back at the man. Newly laughed and watched Festus grow angry.

" It's just like u to take the old mules' side..." he got up and walked off, turned around, chugged his beer, and went over to his office. " So when will they be back?" Newly asked." Well, Matt told me two or three days, but my guess, it'll be sooner than that." doc said. He wanted the two to enjoy their time together, but whenever they went, trouble seemed to follow.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Morning came. Kitty stirred and felt an empty spot beside her. She quickly opened her eyes. The wind was howling around her. " Matt?" she called out. He came from inside the buggy." Kitty, we'd better be moving, I know it's early honey, but the weather..." he said looking up to the sky, which for 8 in the morning, looked quite odd. Matt helped his tired companion up. Her long red hair trickled down her back. He kissed her passionately." Wow cowboy, that was some kiss..." she smiled. He didn't hesitate, and gave her another. The two tiredly set off. It would at least be another day before they would reach the cabin that one of Matt's friends let them use.

Matt headed further and further down the uneven road. " It looks like not many people travel this way..." he observed. He felt uneasy. He pulled Kitty in close, and eyed his gun. Matt hurried the horses along, but they were soon stopped by a few men with guns. Kitty nervously grabbed onto Matt, inside she wanted to kill every man in front of her, because they were about to ruin her's and Matt's plans, but she had no idea what they had coming for them.

" Well, Well, Well, Marshall Dillion and, his woman!" the man snickered. The others with him eyed Kitty, and whistled. One gruff man on a horse, trotted beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back, she reached around and slapped him hard." Red's got a temper.." he winked at her. Matt had no idea who these men were." Leave her alone!" Matt's voice thundered. The leader, Corbin Mater, pulled Kitty from his grip and shoved her off the wagon, she fell hard. " Pick her up" he ordered. Two of his men got her." Look a here Marshall, we got your woman. You're outnumbered, and there is nothing you can do about it. We're gunna finish what Jude Bonner started..." he snickered. Kitty's stomach churned at his name. Matt looked over to her, with his big reassuring eyes, filled with love, trust, and anger towards the men.

Before he could draw his gun, he felt his whole world go black.

TBC...


	2. Morning Dawns

*** **DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE! ONLY CORBIN AND HIS GANG!**

Thanks for the positive reviews about the first chapter! Please give me any input for what should happen in chapter three! Again, thanks!

The wee hours of morning approached. Matt felt his headache already starting before he even moved. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He was locked up in a small room, with a cot, and a window with bars, and a huge door, with two big locks on it..it brought him back to the time that crazy woman and her son's captured him and Kitty, and she had planned on hanging them both, for hanging her husband...he figured these men were after something...revenge.

He looked around." Kitty!" he whispered. He couldn't see, but he heard her scream in a way she never had before. They were hurting her, and he couldn't get to her. Matt checked for his gun, they had gotten it, but he did have a small pistol in his boot.

He knocked loudly on his door, " OPEN UP!" he yelled. A man that was guarding the door opened it," What do you need...care to watch your woman? I get a turn with her next." the man snickered. Matt gave the man the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life. He grabbed his gun off of him.

Kitty on the other hand was yet again, broken, and bruised. She silently cried for Matt. Her mind was on him, more than her predicament she was in. After Corbin had his way with her, he snatched her off the ground." Come on Red, go fix breakfast, then you can visit your old Marshall.."he said as he fondled her breasts. Kitty had no energy to slap him away. She was weak and ached.

Matt was watching from the side, he quietly went back to his holding cell. He dragged the body of the man and put it far from the place they had him in. One of the men came over, after breakfast." We is goin huntin', we'd thought we'd give you a chance to see your woman." he pushed Kitty into the cell, and she fell right into Matt's arms. The man slammed the door." Where the hell is Eugene?" he said. He left, figuring the man went to use the restroom. The 4 others set off, including Corbin.

Matt got Kitty to the cot and covered her up. She looked up at him with pleading eyes." Oh Kitty.." he said grabbing her in his arms. Kitty pulled back. With her voice hoarse,she wasn't able to say much," Sorry...my fault.." she would have said more, but she was hurting so bad, she just closed her eyes." Kit honey, it's going to be okay, I knocked the guard and we can leave.." Matt said. He got up and went outside, checking all around the house. he was at the barn." Hold it right there and don't move!" the man yelled. Matt was too quick for him. He fired a few shots, and hit the man. Making sure he was good and dead, he now had to figure a way to get Kitty home, or at least to a doctor. Daylight was approaching fast and he didn't have much time...

SFNDSFNDSFNDSFNDSFND

Doc sat with Festus for a quick lunch at Delmonico's. Newly was out doing afternoon rounds.

" Whyz the longed face, doc?" Festus asks.

" I don't know, just a bad feeling.." Doc replied still stirring his spoon in his catfish stew.

" Well don't chu worry, Matthew is gunna take good care of Miz Kitty. He wouldn't let anything harm her.." Festus said.

" Well, you know their track records. Trouble always finds them. I wish I knew where they were headed." doc said. Festus nodded.

Surprisingly, for almost two full days in Dodge, nothing serious happened, except for the normal, typical LongBranch fights with very rowdy cowboys, which were easy to take care of.

Doc Adams headed over to the LongBranch after his not filling lunch. He sat at the bar, and had a beer." Heard from Miss Kitty?" Sam asks. Doc shook his head." No. We probably will see them within the next day or so." he said, trying not to worry Kitty's bartender and friend with his suspicions.

He returned to his office after a while, thinking and planning...

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Matt had the horse all ready to go, when he heard the men approaching. He peered out from the window of his holding cell. Corbin personally came inside to check on them," Red was mighty fine this mornin'. She has a nasty little temper, though." he said." She needs a doctor. Let her go." he said. " No, I got ya in the position I want ya. You can't get away Scott free Marshall." he laughed. He closed the door and walked outside. Matt needed a plan. Kitty stirred after going unconscious for quite a while. " Cowboy?" she asks, voice trembling. Matt sat by her side, and picked up her hand, kissing her fingers." I thought you said you found a way out?" she questioned in her husky voice " I did. But don't you worry Kitty it will be soon.." he reassured her.

TBC..


	3. Hard Decisions

Matt couldn't wait any longer. Kitty needed to see Doc, and he didn't know what those men would do if they found out Matt had gunned down a man.

Kitty's long red hair draped over her. He looked at her bruised and swollen face. He loved her, but yet again, because of his badge, it put her in a bad situation. 19 years, it had been. They shared love, heartache, battle scars, everything. Matt didn't want to marry, he couldn't, he didn't need Kitty to be a widow. She didn't deserve that. But when Will Stambridge came to town, he was jealous. It was the first time Matt Dillon felt really jealous. Will could have given Kitty a home, family, and been a loving husband to her. Matt was married to his badge, he liked to protect people. Besides he was the only 6'7 man in dodge, but it didn't make him the most tuff.

He had to get them out of this situation. He knew two things, he didn't have much time, and he was really outnumbered. He ran to the barn and pulled the saddled horse near the door. He gently picked Kitty up and kept her wrapped in the blanket. She was barley conscious.. Matt helped tightly to her and galloped away. His only chance was to head up to the mountains. When he felt he had put a good bit of distance between him and Corbin, he found a place to rest for the night. There was a small cave just behind some brush, that had a small opened. Matt carried Kitty inside and knew this was the safest place.

He held her in his arms for a bit. The 19 years they had been together played over in his head. He couldn't stand to see Kitty hurt again, she had been too many times. He had a tuff decision to make, he was going to force her to leave Dodge City, but only until he could be certain threats would cease, and he could really be certain that he wanted to give up his badge.

Kitty stirred. " Water.." she said. Her voice cracked. Matt brought the canteen up to her lips and let her drink." We're safe for now honey, just rest." he kissed her head. He hated to tell her to leave, but he would wait until they were back home and she was better. He loved Kathleen Russell, and he wanted nothing more than to protect her, even if that meant making her leave town.

SDNFSDNFSDNFSDNF

" I don't like, I don't like it one bit.." Doc said as he gripped his beer mug tighter.

" No telegrams came today.." Newly said. " It ain't like Matthew to not write to tell us their safe.." Festus added.

" I just know something happened." Doc stated. Normally, he kept his worrying to himself, but he truly felt like Somethinf happened.

Sam came over with more drinks." Doc, maybe we should set up a search party." he said. " I agree." Newly said. Festus nodded." Are you sure about that?" Doc looked at them." We don't even know where in tarnation he went."

Festus was a really good tracker, one of the best." Listen up, I need every abled man to meet back at the jailhouse in 10 minutes. Get your weapons and horses." Newly ordered the men in the bar.

10 minutes passed and at least 100 men had shown up. Festus and Newly got the men grouped together in groups of two, sending them out to different territories and in all different directions, it would be easier to cover more ground like this.

" We're comin' " doc whispered under his breath.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Corbin and his gang were well on their way to looking for their hostages. Corbin was seeing red. He wanted both the Marshall and his woman, dead. At this point, he didn't care.

Matt, had moved he and Kitty further down the mountains, taking a back road to dodge. While letting the horse break, Matt noticed Kitty was more alert and awake." hi cowboy." she smiled. She snuggled more into his embrace." You alright Kitty?" Matt asks. She nodded." I will be when we get back to Dodge..,oh Matt.." she began to sob. She wanted to go home. Matt rubbed her back, " Kitty... I know this is hard to talk about, but what did those men do to you?" he asks. Kitty couldn't look at Matt. She was quiet a long time before she said anything, " Exactly what Jude Bonner did.." she said. Matt had been thinking all day long and hard, he had killed one of Bonner's men, his son had tagged along and was apart of the last group that hurt Kitty, he had watched his father, he was only trying to finish what was started. " Kitty, I know this hurts to talk about. I'm sorry... My reasoning is, we should be in Dodge in about four days." he said.

The redhead nodded. She felt bad about this whole situation. If it wasn't for her temper and insisting on getting away, they wouldn't be in this mess." Sorry Matt..." she quietly said as they continued on.

The road was long and tiring. But by nightfall they settled into a private clearing. Matt felt like someone was watching them, but as he surveyed the area, he saw no one. He felt like choosing to escape after all, wasn't such a good idea.

That night, one of Corbin's men had spotted them. It would take him at least a few hours to get back to Corbin and the gang, but he was surly glad he'd found them.

TBC...


	4. Making the Right Choice

Hope you all like chapter 4!

The cave was surprisingly warm. He put a damp cloth to Kitty's face. His badge glistened in the moonlight.

He felt like it was causing more harm than good. He had more enemies than most, which was putting his friends and loved ones in danger. His badge...his marriage to his work. 19 years, almost 20 were between him and his badge. Putting it on he realized what was too come, but some of it was unexpected. He had found a woman, who had broken down the barrier and made him feel and love. Sure, he promised to marry her and well...at least try to be with her once he was good and ready to take it off.

He felt his right arm hurting. It had been a good few months, and yet, he found it hard to manage sometimes. He leaned against the wall and got about an hour's rest, before hearing moving and walking. Kitty was up. He got up and went to her side." Kitty, you alright?" he helped her back down." Oh Matt..,I don't feel well, I just want to get back to Dodge.." she cried. Truth was she didn't look good, at all. " Kitty, let's leave now.." he said. He picked her up, and got their stuff, and galloped further down the trail to Dodge.

About two hours later Corbin and his gang were heading up to the cave." THEIR AIN'T NO MARSHALL HERE. NO SIHN OF EM'. YOU SHOULD OF GRABBED HIS WOMAN WHILE YOU HAD A CHANCE!" Corbin was furious. " Sorry..." Clyde said. " Shoot him." he told the other men. Right then and there Clyde was shot down." Does anyone else cares to join him?" he asks the tired looking men. The 4 others looked around," No sir!" they said." Move out then!" he yelled.

SDNFSDNFSDNFSDNF

The men were searching Dodge, and other surrounding areas very well. They were searching every stage and stage Stop, hotels, bars, train depots, everything.

Doc and Festus were heading southward," You don't think they coulda headed to New Orleans do you Doc?" Festus inquired." No, I don't... Wait a minute, look." Doc said. He pointed at the ground. " That looks like part of Matt's shirt." doc worried. He knew that red material anywhere. " We can't be far." he said. Truth was, they weren't. Matt had made a big circle, and didn't realize Doc and Festus and other men were just 4 miles ahead.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Matt saw Kitty was growing restless and hungry. He could hear the galloping of horses in the distance, but they were awful close. He set Kitty in a soft patch of grass and got out some of the left over fish they had. She ate." Honey, I'm going to go see who, or what's up ahead." he said" Matt don't leave me.." She pleaded. " Kitty I have to...it could be those men." he worried. " Please-don't- leave- me.." she sobbed. He hated too, but he had to. He handed her a small gun, and hurried forward.

Once approaching, he saw a small fire, and about 10 men...all of which he recognized? He looked around. He finally and cautiously stood up from his hiding spot." Doc? Festus, what on earth is everyone doing out here?" he questioned. The men stood shocked but happy to see the Marshall alive and well." Looking' for you Matthew, where's Miz Kitty?" Festus asks." Laying down, and she isn't doing to well. I left her by a small pond. We really need to get back to Dodge, she's bad odd right now." he worried. Doc stood up, " Show us the way.." Doc said. He and Festus saddled, while the other men, headed out to call off the search party.

Matt was heading over the hill when he heard shots, and loud voices. He and Festus pulled their guns. He saw Corbin had Kitty in his grip and was shaking her, she had managed to shoot his other men from where she was hiding.

" Let her go Corbin!" Matt yelled.

" Not Today Marshall, Red here, is coming home with ME!" Corbin hissed.

Doc stayed hidden. Matt and Festus went closer." Drop your weapons or she will watch you both die." he said. Matt and Festus hesitantly dropped them. Matt stared at Kitty. Her eyes pleading and worried. She hated killing, and wanted to be in his arms.

Corbin drew, but a zooming bullet hit him, and he misfired, hitting his own foot instead. Doc had fired hitting him square in the chest. He dropped Kitty and fell to his death.

Matt ran over. She was curled up on the ground crying. She reached for Matt. " It's okay, honey, we're going home.." he said. She was silent. Doc had his buggy and Kitty laid a bit more comfortable with Matt at her side.

She was asleep thanks to Doc's powders. Festus drove them back to Doge. The whole trip there, he felt he had enough. Doc looked over Kitty while he sat and watched. She was so bruised up and banged up worse than when Jude Bonner got ahold of her.

Doc didn't see, but Matt was contemplating really hard.

***** 8 hours later*****

Kitty was just waking up, the sun was out. She saw herself in a room, that wasn't her own. She recognized the sound of the clock, and Doc's snoring. She looked around and saw her cowboy, sitting beside her. She sat up a little. " Kitty...how you feeling?" he asks. " Better.." she replied. Matt reached down and pulled out a small box..." Open it.." he smiled. Kitty slowly undid the little package. She pulled off the lid, and saw the " Us Marshall badge" sitting inside. Kitty looked over to him." Matt, no!" she said.

Doc was awake now, he listened from the opposite side of the room.

" Kitty, these past few days, have really been hard and tuff, and you're one of the bravest women I know. I love you Kathleen Russell, and while you were laying in that cave, I realized just how much you have given up for me...for us. You and Doc, and others risk your lives being friends with me. Kitty, I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't want to see any of the people I care about hurt. I put in my papers this morning after breakfast. Kitty I think it's time we focus more on time we need to have together, without interruptions, or being shot at, or hurt. I need to keep you safe. Before I contemplated making you leave Dodge, but I couldn't. I knew if you'd go, I would probably never see you again...and I guess what I'm trying to say, is I can't be married to my job anymore, what's important is being married to a woman who risks her life being with me. Kathleen Russell, will you marry me?" he asks. He had moved the ring from the jewelry box where he put the badge and he pulled it from his pocket.

Kitty didn't know what to say, but Matt had taken care of it." Yes cowboy, yes! I love you Matt!" she replied. He slipped the ring on, and she threw her arms around him.

Matt finally could let go of his badge.

TBC


	5. New Beginnings

** 4 months later**

It had been two months since they had been married. Matt wanted to finish as much work as he could before retiring the next month. Newly was going to take over for him.

He and Kitty were busy getting their businesses in order. Kitty decided it would be best to sell her interest in the business, it had really proven to be quite a good investment, because she had a good bit of profit to show for it.

Kitty was so excited for the next chapter of her life, so was Matt. He was ready to settle down, and finally create a home with his wife.

Matt had purchased a small ranch just outside of Dodge, he was thrilled to show it to Kitty once her work day ended. Festus and Newly and Doc sat in the office while he finished a stack of paperwork." Doc, has Kitty been acting strange to you?" he asks.

Doc figured he best let Kitty tell Matt her news. He had seen her earlier that day, without Matt knowing. " Nope, I haven't noticed, I bet she is just ready to get out of Dodge City." he chuckled. " I guess your right." Matt replied. The men sat chatting before Doc left. " I will see you both tomorrow." Matt said. Festus and Newly nodded.

Matt walked to the Long Branch, and searched for Kitty, but he only saw Sam. He pushed through the batwing doors, and headed in." Hello Marshall." Sam said." Have you seen Kitty?" he asks. " She went up to her room about two hours ago." he said. " Is she okay?" Sam asks. Matt nodded. He climbed the stairs two at a time, and went to her room.

She was sleeping on the bed. " Cowboy?" she murmured. He walked over." Sam said you came up two hours ago..." Matt said worriedly. Kitty was fully awake now." Yes, I was just not feeling well." she said. " I can see that." Matt noticed her pale face. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders. Matt kissed her lips.

" Maybe I should go get Doc.." he worried. Kitty grinned sheepishly." I went to go see him already." she confessed." Well, what did he say?" Matt pressed. Kitty had been waiting form this moment, ever since Mary came into her life. " Matt, we're having a baby." she said.

He stared down at his boots, then looked up at Kitty with a big grin. He took her in his big arms and kissed her." Well it's a good thing I put my papers in early." he said. She noticed his badge wasn't there. He looked in her blue eyes," I gave it to Newly just before I came over here." he said. She smiled." Wow, married with a baby on the way. Oh Kit, you're going to be a wonderful mother." he said." You Matt Dillion are going to be a good father." she kissed him before they both fell asleep together. The start of a new life, awaited them.

Fin!


End file.
